


Five Times other people noticed Anne and Richard

by YouFoundMeAgainXx



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, Five Times, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:51:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouFoundMeAgainXx/pseuds/YouFoundMeAgainXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot: Five Times other people noticed Anne and Richard</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times other people noticed Anne and Richard

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so i wanted to write this, and ive finally managed to upload it - yay me.  
> so yeah hope you enjoy it ! :D  
> Also in the last two (+) shes pregnant.  
> Enjoy :)

1.

Edward notices it, when Richard looks around the room and smiles at her; at Anne.  
She smiles back; Edward never notices how they interact before.  
The way they fit into each other’s lives so easily, like they are meant to be.

2.

Elizabeth notices it, she see’s Anne giggling; Elizabeth isn’t happy, and then she notices that it was Richard that made her laugh.  
She noticed how they smile at each other, how they blush.  
Elizabeth notice how no-one else is looking at them, so she doesn't anymore.

3.

Isabel noticed it all her life, but recently it’s happening more and more, the smiles the giggling and the blushing.  
They enjoy each other’s company; they often start looking at each other when the other isn’t looking.  
She isn’t the only one looking. 

4.

George notices it when Richard always looks at Anne, when he smiles in her company, laughs in it.  
He notices the difference in his brother,  
When he hears their getting married, he wishes he could say he surprised.  
He’s not.

5.

Jacquetta noticed it when she first arrived, the longing looks, the secret messages, the blushes, yes she knew.

+1.

Anne knows shes in love with Richard since she was eleven; she never looked at him like a brother but like a champion,  
Her champion.  
She always blushes when he talks to her,  
He’d always listen to her.  
She still loved him was she was waddling everywhere.  
She loved everything about him.  
He belonged to her as she belonged to him.

+2.

Richard knew he loved Anne, when he was thirteen,  
He’d always listen to her,  
He’d often give her a shy smile  
He loved her when she was moaning about food, about foot pains and back aches.  
But mostly he loved her and only her; she was his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks if you left a comment or a kudos :)


End file.
